


We're a Thousand Miles from Comfort (But There's No Place I'd Rather Be)

by HobbitSpaceCase



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Car Sex, Insomnia, M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen, Steve's emotional issues, Top Steve Harrington, Underage Drinking, ambiguous ending, but they're too drugged up on sex pollen to care, dubcon, in the moment at least, would be hate!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitSpaceCase/pseuds/HobbitSpaceCase
Summary: Insomnia and too many bad memories send Steve out looking for something to take his mind off his lonely life.  What he finds is Billy Hargrove, a mysterious substance in the woods, and the fulfillment of his most deeply buried fantasies.





	We're a Thousand Miles from Comfort (But There's No Place I'd Rather Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this ended up way longer than I anticipated. Any and all mistakes are mine alone, but if you find any you're more than welcome to point them out.

It started much like any other Friday night since November.

Even with the lengthening of the days as January crept forward, a promise of spring on the distant horizon, darkness fell early. Evening shadows stretched across the ground only a few hours after the high school got out, the sun lighting up the clouds in orange and red streaks as it sunk low in the sky. Steve stared out the giant windows leading to his backyard, eyes skating over blue, gently rippling surface of the pool where Barb died, watching the shadows lengthen among the trees, and felt a restless itching in his blood. The empty house around him was silent and still, a looming beast swallowing him up every time he stepped across the threshold.

If he stayed here, he could already tell he would be spending a restless night tossing and turning while the light of the full moon tracked the passage of time across his bedroom floor. He grimaced at the thought, fingers itching for a cigarette. Unfortunately, that habit had died with the growth of his relationship with Nancy. Even though the romance with Nancy had died too, the cigarettes had yet to reappear in his life. 

Tonight, he needed something to get him through the dark hours. There was a convenience store at the edge of town where he could buy cigarettes. If the right person were manning the register, there was a chance he could even grab a six-pack while he was out. That might be enough to take the edge off the sparking, unnamable feeling rustling beneath his ribs.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he turned from the window and stalked to the door, grabbing his keys from the hook in the entryway as he walked past. He didn’t need to see his shadowed face in the hallway mirror to know there was a wild look in the depths of his eyes and bags growing underneath. Lack of sleep was taking its toll on his body, slowly but surely. Exhaustion was carving its way into his bones, and he didn’t know what to do except keep drinking it away on nights when the silence and the shadows became too much to bear. He dreaded his next report card. His dad was going to flip out on him for his grades, tell him again what a disappointment he was, but he could only muster up so much energy to care. He hadn’t yet managed the energy to do anything to change it, in spite of the dread.

The streets were quiet, lights coming on as the sun continued to sink below the horizon.

Before monsters reappeared in his life, before Nancy left, he would have been on his way to a party on a Friday evening. The silent roads would have given way to a house bursting with sound and color and life, and he would have been happy to drown himself in normality for another night. Now, he stuck to smaller backroads as he made his way around the edge of the town towards a place that would supply him enough to throw a pity-party for one.

Halfway to the store, a flash of something dark and shining caught his eye. He hit the brakes, sliding to a stop at the side of the road, and peered at the dark substance staining the side of a tree down a short incline. _Leave it_ , the sensible side of his mind whispered. It gleamed wetly against the bark, dark in the fading evening light. If not for the way it had flashed as his headlights passed across it, he might have missed it entirely. Investigating would be stupid, after the things he had seen, the things he knew could be lurking in the darkness.

He reached behind the driver’s seat, fingers closing on the handle of a bat full of nails, and with the knowledge that he was almost definitely going to regret his actions, he stepped out of the car. The ground was wet with slush from a recent snowfall, and his feet slid in soft mud that squelched up around his shoes, socks going damp immediately. He threw out his free hand, catching himself on the roof of the car, and waited for his rabbiting heart to calm before continuing down the slope towards the tree that had caught his eye.

The tree was an old, twisted oak. Limbs bared for winter stretched towards the sky, and thick roots snaked over the ground. The wet substance he’d spotted from the road dripped down rough bark towards a hollow at the base of the tree between the jut of two large roots, a dark crevice that swallowed up the distant light of his headlights. Steve held the bat in both hands as he approached, tilting it out in front of him to brush against the wetness. It shone thick and red on the end of one sharp nail when he brought it back closer to his face, confirming his fears. Blood.

He needed to tell Hopper about this.

Turning abruptly with the intent to return to his car and get the hell out of there, he smacked instead into a solid chest, almost toppling to the forest floor. Strong hands caught his arms as he fell, halting his descent. The breath seemed to freeze in his lungs as his head whipped up, eyes wide to make out his unexpected guest in the woods. “Billy?” he said, his voice sounding faint and buzzing in his ears. If this was more Upside Down stuff, the last person he needed poking around was Billy Hargrove.

Billy watched him with equal confusion and suspicion, narrowed eyes flicking between Steve’s face and the bat in his hands.

“Harrington,” Billy said, nodding shallowly at him. “You gonna tell me what a pretty boy like you is doing wandering around the woods all alone, carrying a bat I could have sworn I remembered my little step-sister using to threaten me with when I found her hanging out in a creepy old house with you?”

Steve swallowed. They had to get out of here. There was no telling what could be hiding beneath the dead oak tree, what could have left blood behind. No telling what the blood belonged to, a harmless injured creature that had stumbled away, or the thing that had injured it with razor sharp claws and a million gleaming teeth in a flower-petal mouth.

“We have to leave,” Steve said, voice wavering with his shivering nerves. Billy stepped closer, licking his lips as he stared at Steve.

“I don’t have to do anything,” he said, crowding forwards until Steve’s back hit the tree. He could feel the blood seeping into the back of his shirt, knew there was no way he could go anywhere but home now, not until he changed, not if he didn’t want to set the whole town to gossiping. Billy’s hand reached out, fingers fisting in the soft material of his jacket, and dragging their faces close together. “Last time I saw this bat,” he said, nodding to the bat dangling from Steve’s fist, “you were hiding a bunch of little kids and lying to me. So tell me, Harrington - what are you doing out here?”

This close together, Steve could smell beer on Billy’s breath. A spark of irrational jealousy went through him. He could be getting drunk now, too, if he had just not stopped and let his curiosity get the better of him. Instead, he had to deal with a drunk Billy accosting him in the woods and shoving him into something that may or may not mean the return of otherworldly monsters to his once quiet town. He reached up with his free hand, grabbing at Billy’s hand and trying to pry Billy’s fingers lose from his collar. “What I’m doing is none of your business, Hargrove,” he spat.

Billy laughed, a little manic, and slammed Steve back against the tree, leaning in to growl in his face. “I think it is my business, Harrington,” he practically purred, a sound that sent strange shivers up and down Steve’s spine. “After the way you _so rudely_ interrupted my walk by running into me, I think you owe me an explanation.”

“An explanation of _what_?” Steve bit out, trying to twist away from Billy’s grip. His foot slipped against muddy roots, and his knees buckled as his foot sank into the hollow he’d noted earlier. He dropped the bat and reached out as his heart leapt into his throat, hands catching in Billy’s shirt and dragging Billy down with him.

“Fuck!” Billy shouted as they fell hard in a tangle of limbs. Something cloying and thick fluffed up into the air where they fell, and Steve choked as it immediately coated the back of his throat, burning with a taste like still-hot ashes. On top of him, Billy started coughing too, even as he pushed himself up on shaking limbs and scrambled away from Steve. “What the _fuck_ ,” he repeated, bringing one hand up to brush roughly across his mouth. He stared down at his hand, coated in something dark and slimy, and then glared up at Steve. “The fuck is this?”

Steve shrugged, leaving the bat behind to shift away from the tree in the opposite direction from Billy. “I don’t fucking know,” he replied, doing his best to ignore the thundering of his heart against his ribcage and way his limbs wouldn’t stop shaking.

The sun had sunk completely out of sight, but Steve’s headlights were still on at the edge of the trees, providing just enough light to take in Billy’s unblinking eyes as his gaze remained fixed on Steve.

“We should go,” he said, repeating his words from earlier. Something stirred in his breast at the thought of taking Billy back to his car, and an image flashed through his mind, unbidden, of taking Billy all the way back to his house. It had been so long since he’d had anyone over, so long since he’d had anyone in his bed, and Billy had such a beautiful body.

Steve’s heart kicked up to a higher pace and he grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he reached out to grab the bat and pull it to his chest. Billy was attractive, but that had still been a weird and unexpected thought. Not to mention Billy, who was still staring at him with that unnerving intensity, would almost definitely do worse than fuck up his face this time if he knew the direction Steve’s brain had almost gone.

“You need a ride anywhere?” he asked, unwilling to leave the guy out drunk in the woods while who the fuck knew what kind of shady shit could be lurking behind the trees. He very firmly pushed down more unbidden thoughts of just what kind of ride he could offer Billy as he stood, bracing himself against a tree that didn’t have blood shining against the bark. Jesus, he needed to get a handle on himself.

Billy’s head tilted, a strange look flashing through his eyes before he shrugged and grinned, teeth glinting bright in the moonlight. “Sure, pretty boy,” he said, practically cackling and throwing his arms out. “Could use a ride out of this fucking shithole town, if you’re offering.”

Steve frowned. “You fucking know that’s not what I meant.” Billy only laughed harder, swaying alarmingly as took a few steps closer to Steve. “Fucking hell, man,” Steve groaned, watching Billy stumble. “How drunk are you?”

“Not drunk enough,” Billy said, finally taking a break from his laughter. “Why, you gonna offer to help me walk, too?”

That was exactly what Steve had been about to offer. He rolled his eyes, gesturing at Billy to stand still for a moment, and slipped one arm underneath Billy’s to wrap around his broad back, Billy’s arm draping heavily over his shoulders.

As soon as they touched, a gasp tore free from Steve’s throat. Every point of contact between them made his skin light up like a current running through his veins. “Fuck,” Billy muttered next to him, grip tightening on Steve as they both stumbled.

“Let’s just get to the car,” Steve said, adjusting his hold for a better grip, and definitely _not_ to touch more skin. “Just get to the car.” His thoughts felt slow, brain struggling to think beyond getting Billy to his car. A warm, callused thumb brushed the sensitive skin of his neck, and he swallowed down a moan, hardly noticing as his own fingers moved to squeeze Billy’s side. His pants were growing tight in spite of his attempts to stop the unwanted waves of desire building in his veins.

As soon as they made it to the car, he could dump Billy in the backseat and take him home. Then he could go back to his own empty house, jerk off as many times as necessary to get rid of these thoughts, and then forget any of this ever happened.

 _Just get to the car_ became a mantra in his head, even as his steps wanted to slow, body aching to shove Billy against a tree and work out his building frustration on the boy he was only pretty sure he still hated. There was just enough clarity remaining in his lust-addled mind to scream at him that something was wrong, but the thought felt blurry and distorted, like an image seen through thick glass frosted over with ice.

After what felt like a much longer trek than it had taken to get to the tree in the first place, Steve finally reached his car. He propped the bat against the back bumper and dug through his pocket with his free hand for his keys, unwilling to make things easier by letting go of Billy. Once he had the keys in hand, he unlocked the back door, fumbling and missing the key hole twice before he managed the task, and fully intended to dump Billy onto the seats and get himself in the driver’s seat. Instead, his body seemed to have developed a mind of its own. He fell forward on top of Billy as he pushed Billy down, Billy scooting back till Steve was kneeling over him on the leather seats.

“Hey there, pretty boy,” Billy said, eyes as dark as his voice as they bored into Steve’s, their faces so close their noses were almost touching. Steve could still smell the beer on Billy’s breath, but there was something else, too. Something that reminded him of the cloying scent from the forest and of bonfires on a summer night at the same time. It was more of a struggle than it should have been to pull back an inch and put more space between them. Before he could move any further away, Billy caught him with strong arms wrapping around his back to pull him closer again. “Where you going?” he asked, voice back down in the low, rumbling purr that made Steve’s cock jump in the tight confines of his jeans.

He swallowed, mind searching for a way out of the cage of Billy’s arms and coming up blank. He was trapped just as thoroughly by the desire thrumming heavily through his veins as by the arms of the boy beneath him. “Not going anywhere,” he finally whispered, throat going dry over the way Billy grinned at his words.

When their mouths finally met in a harsh, bruising kiss, it felt like the most natural thing that had happened all night. Billy's tongue slid wetly against Steve’s lips, and he opened his mouth on a moan to let it slip inside and slide against his own. Billy tasted of wood smoke and cheap beer and cigarettes and Steve drank it all in with a heady rush, a pleased rumble vibrating through his chest at the way Billy gasped when he nipped at Billy’s lips and then trailed spit-slick lips along Billy’s jaw.

God, but Billy was beautiful, moaning underneath him and trying to spread his legs in the close confines of the car.

A second later Billy tried to flip them, and Steve growled, baring his teeth and moving without thought to pin Billy’s wrists over his head in a harsh, unyielding grip. Beneath him, Billy whined, arching up to grind their hard lengths together through their jeans. The sound sent a bolt of molten heat through Steve’s core, and he ground back down, removing one hand from Billy’s wrists to scrabble at the button of his jeans. There were too many clothes in the way. He needed to feel the slide of Billy’s skin against his own, more than he’d ever needed anything in his life.

Getting himself undressed proved too much of a struggle, so he released Billy’s wrists entirely to sit up, hunched over Billy’s broad frame as he dragged his coat and shirt off before returning to his pants. Billy seemed fully on board with this turn of events, hands fumbling at the few buttons of his shirt he’d done up and then going to his own tight jeans, where Steve’s gaze caught on the sight of Billy’s tan fingers brushing at the hard line of his cock as he got his button open and his zipper down.

He watched, mesmerized, as Billy shoved his pants and underwear down his thighs together and wrapped a hand around his dick. Steve wondered, pulse pounding in his throat, what that callused palm would feel like around his own dick. He slid tentative hands over the jut of Billy’s hips, grip growing firmer when Billy’s eyes tracked the motion, tongue darting out to wet his pretty pink lips. 

He wanted to find out how all of Billy felt, and he knew exactly where he wanted to start.

Trailing one hand up and down the newly revealed skin of Billy’s chest and reveling in the shiver that followed in the wake of his touch, he said, his own voice sounding far away and outside himself, “I want to taste you.”

Billy groaned, blond curls fanning out across the seat as his head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut. “I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t,” he ground out. 

That was all the encouragement Steve needed to duck down, licking a broad, wet stripe up one of the thick, muscular thighs he could finally admit had featured in more than one of his fantasies ever since Billy had first arrived in town. Beneath him, Billy shuddered, hand leaving his dick to tangle in Steve’s hair. Steve grinned, laving his tongue over the crease where Billy’s inner thigh met his groin and moaning happily at the tug that provoked against his scalp. “I swear you’re going to kill me if you don’t get your mouth on my dick right fucking now,” Billy said breathlessly. Steve rewarded the threat with a bite against Billy’s hipbone, and Billy grunted, yanking again at Steve’s hair.

“If you can ask nicely, I’ll suck you off, and then I’m going to fuck you,” Steve said, enjoying the way the breath punched out of Billy’s lungs in one sharp, needy sound at his words.

“Promises, promises,” Billy gasped out, making a valiant attempt at a laugh that cut off in another groan when Steve licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock. “Fuck, Harrington, _please_ ,” he moaned, trying desperately to arch into Steve’s mouth. “Alright? _Please_!”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed. “Good boy.” He didn’t wait for an answer, just leaned down and took Billy all the way into his mouth, till the thick head of Billy’s cock bumped up against the back of his throat and he had to pull back so as not to choke. Billy keened under him, hips arching up in an attempt to stay buried in the slick wet heat of Steve’s mouth.

Steve had never sucked another guy’s dick before, but he would be lying if he said he’d never thought about it either, on the rare times he’d let his thoughts drift to other men while jerking off alone. It couldn’t be that difficult, he figured. He hollowed his cheeks to suck, laving the flat of his tongue over the underside of Billy’s cock, pressing hard against the large vein that ran up the whole length of him. Billy’s hands continued to tug at his hair as Billy jerked and moaned beneath him, skin burning hot and growing slick with sweat as Steve worked him over with his mouth. Steve pressed his thumbs into the v of Billy’s hips, holding them down as he swallowed as much of Billy as he could manage, holding himself down on Billy’s cock till his lungs burned.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Harrington,” Billy groaned, sounding utterly wrecked. Steve grinned around his mouthful of dick and hummed, the way Nancy had once done for him. It had felt amazing when she did it; judging from Billy’s reaction, he felt the same, making more pretty noises and biting out a low, rumbling, “Fuck, please, do that again.” Steve complied, enjoying the way Billy’s cock twitched in his mouth and got impossibly harder.

Eventually he had to pull off to breathe, tongue swirling around the tip as he pulled back. Billy whined, a bratty sound of annoyance that made Steve’s grin grow feral and dark. He gripped Billy’s dick in his hand and leaned down till he was breathing into Billy’s ear. His lips wrapped around Billy’s earring and tugged gently, before he let go to whisper, “I’m gonna make you come on my dick.”

He felt Billy’s pulse jump as he nuzzled into Billy’s neck, and precum dripped over his fingers from Billy’s cock. “Please,” Billy begged, voice so pretty Steve would do anything to keep hearing it.

“I got you, sweetheart,” he whispered, licking a wet stripe up Billy’s neck before sitting up again. The car was cramped, barely enough room for the two boys to maneuver, and even sitting up made Steve’s skin itch with the loss of contact. The thought of how good it would feel to get his dick inside Billy’s tight, gorgeous heat spurred him on, giving him the strength to crawl back towards the door.

“What are you doing?” Billy asked, head lifting to watch Steve. A second later, his question was answered, when Steve grabbed his pants and underwear and yanked, pulling them all the way down and off, baring Billy’s strong, stunning legs.

Steve’s hands dragged through the coarse hair on his legs, up his thighs and over his hips as he crawled back on top of Billy, not even bothering to completely remove his own jeans before settling between Billy’s spread legs. His hands slid further up, along the strong curve of Billy's biceps and over his throat, Billy tilting his head back to bare it for him. His gaze followed the path of his hands, taking in every inch of bare skin and burning the sight into his memory, before he finally smirked and answered the question Billy had already forgotten.

“I’m getting ready to fuck you,” he said, grinding his cock against Billy’s and kissing him, drinking in the groan that spilled from Billy’s lax mouth.

He shoved a hand between Billy’s legs, almost surprised at how unsurprised he was to find Billy’s hole already slick. A flicker of unease, a question Steve hadn’t bothered to ask since reaching the car, tried to reassert itself in his mind. Luckily for his throbbing cock, shoving his first finger inside Billy successfully obliterated the concern.

A flurry of half-intelligible words flew from Billy’s mouth, and he ground down against the finger in his ass, pleas for more and harder mixing in to his wordless cries as Steve twisted till he found just the right spot to make Billy scream. “God, you look so fucking hot,” Steve mumbled, mouth finding Billy’s again in a wet, messy kiss. “Already taking me so good and begging for more, gonna look even hotter when I’m in you.”

Billy whined into his mouth again, abs working as he tried to get more of Steve inside him. Steve finally obliged the wordless request with another finger, scissoring them just to hear the way it made Billy moan and smiling against his mouth.

“Fuck,” Billy groaned, legs jerking on either side of Steve’s body. “Just fuck me already Harrington, please!”

Steve slipped another finger easily inside Billy. “Say my name, _Billy_.”

“ _Steve_ , please,” Billy responded immediately, easily obedient in his desperation to get Steve’s dick inside him. It was hot enough that Steve almost could have come just from Billy begging so nicely. Instead, he smiled into another kiss, grinding his fingers against Billy’s prostate before drawing them out to line up his cock.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said against Billy’s lips, head tilting back and mouth dropping open with pleasure as he finally got his cock inside Billy. The feeling of Billy’s insides against his cock was better than he ever could have imagined. Electricity sparked between them, a static charge in the air that Steve could practically taste. He rutted forward, driving in deep, wanting to feel Billy around every last inch of his cock. Billy grunted at the feel of Steve filling him up, his legs wrapping around Steve’s back to drive him in again, deep and rough, again and again. The slap of skin on sweat-slick skin was loud in the car as Steve swallowed more grunts and moans and other noises in a graceless kiss.

He wanted to fuck Billy forever, to bury himself in the perfect body beneath his and live in this moment to the end of time. Instead, all too soon, he felt the rhythm of his thrusts stuttering, growing more frantic and Billy writhed under him to meet each one, heels digging into the dip of his lower back. His hands traced over the planes of Billy’s chest and abs, thumbs tweaking at Billy’s nipples and nails scraping down Billy’s muscular sides in an effort to touch more-more-more. 

His orgasm came crashing over him too soon. He drove his cock in deep, rolling his hips one last time as he felt himself twitch and pulse, filling Billy up with his come. Under him, Billy groaned loudly and came at the same time, spilling thick and white over the hard plane of his stomach. Both of them were panting by the time Steve pulled his softening cock from Billy’s ass, collapsing on top of the broader boy in exhaustion. 

The tiny voice of reason in the back of his head tried to remind him how much it would suck to wait till morning to clean up the mess they’d made, but the rest of him didn’t care. His skin still tingled where it was pressed up against Billy’s, and Billy’s hands were warm where they’d started idly petting along his spine, keeping him close and soothing him into a sleepy lull. Eventually, Billy’s hands stilled, his breathing going quiet and even. It didn’t take long for Steve to follow him, sleep washing over him like waves in the ocean and dragging him into the deep.

o0o

Steve woke to a pounding hangover, early dawn light streaming through the Beemer’s windows. He groaned, shoving a hand down against the seat to lift himself up and jerking upright so fast he nearly brained himself on the roof when his hand met smooth skin instead of soft leather. The previous night came flooding back in a head-spinning rush of sound and color, and he flushed all the way down his chest at the memory of how Billy had felt and looked and _sounded_ spread out naked beneath him with Steve’s dick in his ass.

As soon as he thought about it, he could feel Billy’s dried come itching on his stomach, could see the evidence of it on Billy, and he didn’t even want to think about the state of the seat under Billy’s ass.

He was in such deep shit.

His eyes tracked slowly from Billy’s come-covered stomach, across his bare chest and up the expanse of his throat, over the marks on his neck and jaw, and then higher, till they met Billy’s blue gaze, bright as a white-hot flame and flickering between a whole slew of emotions faster than Steve could figure out. Billy’s whole face twisted into a scowl as soon as their eyes met, and he pushed himself up hard enough to knock Steve sideways.

“I don’t know what the fuck that was,” he said, twisting away from Steve to hunt for his clothes on the floor, “but if you _ever_ tell _anyone_ what happened last night, _I will end you_.”

Steve held his hands up, palms out, and snorted with wry amusement. “Hey man, you’re not gonna hear any arguments from me on that count.”

The line of Billy’s shoulders stiffened, muscles going taught beneath skin. Skin that Steve had touched and tasted last night while he was _fucking Billy_. He quickly crushed that memory right down and threw himself into retrieving his own clothes. His shirt was tossed over the cup holders between the front seats, and Billy’s underwear had somehow ended up wedged beneath the driver’s seat. After a few fruitless tugs, Steve decided if anyone could go commando till they got back home without minding too much, it would be Billy. Steve could deal with the underwear later. Preferably by burning it.

Speaking of dealing with things, he should probably find Hopper as well, to deal with whatever the hell was in the tree. Find Hopper, and warn him not to touch it at any cost.

And at no point, _ever_ , was he going to tell Hopper or _anyone else, ever_ , the exact reason why it was dangerous to touch. On that point, he agreed wholeheartedly with Billy, a first in his history with the aggravating California pretty boy.

Never. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments, so please feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
